Zanik Meets Armadyl
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Zanik meets with (a) god. Takes place after "The Mighty Fall."


Finally thought of a story idea for Runescape and it a more serious story, so it's a little outside my usual playing field. Haven't played the quest "The Mighty Fall," but I'm a big fan of Zanik and the cave goblins of Runescape so I just had to do this. Hope you like it a please review!

* * *

 **Zanik Meets Armadyl**

Deep in the desolate land of Yu'biusk several different races lived. The only reason all these different races lived here is because the land was sacred to them. To some it was literally holy to them for it is where their fallen god Bandos built his army for what was known as the God Wars on Gielinor. To most though it was their homeland, where their very race began and then abandoned for their war god. The only reason they were able to return was through the actions of their new leader and her "trained attack beast;" which was no longer with them. One of the Yu'biuskian races are goblins and one was running towards the new Bandosian.

"Chosen Commander, Chosen Commander!" Yelled the running goblin as he approached his leader.

"Yes Goutbones what is it?" The Bandosian leader said. "And, please stop calling me that, my name is Zanik."

"New Big High War God is here to see you!" Goutbones said, ignoring what Zanik said.

Within seconds Zanik jumped out of the chair she was sitting in. "What? Where?" Zanik shouted in panic.

"That way Chosen Commander Zanik." Goutbones answered pointing up a hill.

Zanik quickly turned to face the hill Goutbones pointed at and saw that several others were also looking, noticing two winged figures on it. "Zarador you're in charge, I want no one getting in my way." Said Zanik as she turned to the ourg.

Zarador simply nodded to Zanik in answer. Quickly Zanik ran towards the distant hill. All the while dodging any nearby goblin, hobgoblin, ogre, ork, troll and cyclops that got in her way asking questions, requests and looking for orders. Eventually she made it out of the Bandosian encampment, but she still ran. She needed to get to the god quickly, she remembered all to well the stories she heard about gods and their tempers. Though she had no intention out rightly bowing to this god, she also knew that this would be different than her first meeting with the evil god Bandos. This god has fully manifested into this world in his own physical form and likely had full access to his powers, they same type of power that threw Yu'biusk into ruin. Eventually Zanik made it to the top of the hill sweating, doubled over and out of breath.

When she managed to recollect herself she raised her head to properly face the two beings. The two winged beings simply observed her with raised eyebrows. She was certainly surprised though to see the god Armadyl sitting down in front of a table, with Bandos's mace, while drinking tea. Which was quite the feat for someone with a beak.

"You made it here in great time Zanik of the Dorgeshuun tribe." Said Armadyl as he placed his teacup down. "Though I would have thought you knew you could have walked here."

"What do you want Armadyl?" Zanik asked hoping to get rid of the god quickly.

Before Armadyl could answer though his follower interrupted as he tightened his hold on his staff. "You should show Armadyl more respect then that goblin."

"Calm yourself Taka'ra, considering her race's history I believe that her lack of respect is well founded." Armadyl intervened before turning back to Zanik. "And, to answer your question Zanik I simply wish to talk."

"What about him?" Zanik asked gesturing towards Taka'ra.

"Taka'ra is here as a bodyguard while we talk." Armadyl answered.

"And that?" Zanik said while pointing at Bandos's mace.

"A reminder for your followers that wish to avenge their war god." Armadyl said with a scowl, remembering the battle in which he gained the mace.

"Very well, but if this is an attempt to gain more worshippers let me save you the trouble…" Zanik began before she was interrupted.

"Though they're certainly more than welcome to join me, I am not here to convert the Bandosians." Armadyl interrupted, as Taka'ra glared at Zanik. "As I said before I only wish to talk to you."

"Are the other gods here?" Zanik asked worried.

"To the best of my knowledge, no." The winged god said. "Nor do I think that they will come."

"Ok then what is it you wish to talk about?" Asked the cave goblin, now visibly relaxing just a little as she pulled up one of the nearby chairs.

"Now that we have that settled, why did you try to convince The Godless to fight for me?" Armadyl asked.

"I saw you as the lesser of two evils." Zanik answered honestly.

"I thought it would be something like that, though I'd much appreciate it if you don't refer to me as evil." The god said with a grimace. "I am the god of justice after all."

Rolling her eyes Zanik asked. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Yes, did you attack any of my caravans?" Responded Armadyl as Taka'ra fumed.

"No, of course not I only attacked the ones belonging to Bandos." Answered Zanik.

"So you don't just blindly follow the chain of command, interesting." Armadyl said to himself as he drank some more of his tea. "Well why are you here?"

"What do you care?" Zanik asked.

"Just curious why you'd choose to live here." Armadyl said. "This land doesn't seem worthy of a hero such as yourself."

"I was dying and being here makes me feel stronger." Zanik said with a glare, finally answering the god. "I also plan on finding a habitable place for the Bandosians to live."

"And if you fail?" Armadyl asked curiously.

"Then I die trying." The cave goblin simply answered.

Armadyl simply nodded as he said. "Noble goal, though I doubt that you'll die."

"What?" Zanik shouted in confusion.

"Taka'ra I have my answers, it's time to go." Armadyl said in a raised voice. "And, time for a deceased war god to finally give his people their due."

With that Armadyl pushed his chair back and got up. He reached his hand down and grabbed Bandos's mace. The table, tea set and all the chairs; with the exception of the one Zanik was still sitting in, vanished. The god of justice then slammed the end of the mace onto the ground. In a flash from where the mace met the ground much of the land surrounding the hill they all stood on became a lush series of marshes, swamps and wetlands.

Stunned at this display Zanik turned back to face the god with tears in her eyes. "Why would you do this?"

"Because I too have suffered for trying to help people. I've nearly lost my entire race, the aviansie." Armadyl answered sadly. "And, I did not wish to see another great hero suffer, though I wish I could do more, but I can't spare any more power with the current events going on."

After answering Armadyl the god of justice disappeared. Along with him went his guard and the divine war mace. Leaving behind only a stunned cave goblin. A celebration quickly followed this event in the Bandosian encampment, for the first sign of their world Yu'biusk's recovery.

* * *

I really hope I did all of the characters right. Still I hope you all like this story and please review.


End file.
